


doctor who avengers with a guest

by Warrior2014



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior2014/pseuds/Warrior2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT A HIGH SCHOOL AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So hi this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me

So for some background river is in the Tardis along with Natasha and indris  
Main control room  
River driving Tardis Natasha enters in her avengers uniform with red puffy eyes and tells river  
I can't believe Loki killed Coulson he was a like a father to me .Natasha looks at River and asks  
what do I do now Coulson was the only handler I trust the rest look at as like I am some sort of weapon,  
river replied "Tasha you need to let it go sweetie, now how bout we go grab some old friends and hang out and relax," Tasha looks up sadly  
River “come on Tasha let go grabs some friends and have a girls nights out? How does that sound we could grab Helen Magnus Toshiko Santo  
And Ziva David and see if we can’t get The TARDIS interface up and running huh "hits a few keys Indris we need you  
Indris " Hi river and hello to you to Natasha how can I be of service.  
River" Indris we need to find a bunch of friends and Coulson’s son  
Indris" please give me the names "  
River" Helen Magnus Toshiko Santo and Ziva David and let’s see Coulson’s son Ianto Jones and your son's girlfriend Annabel chase.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood some time season one

Torchwood some time season 1  
Owen heads to the main area "Jack your bloody doctor's hand is wheezing" yelled over the loudest wheezing sound yet.  
When Owen reaches main area he is head slapped_hard_ by Ianto "what the hell tea-boy" Owen said rubbing the back of his head  
Ianto hissed "don't be so loud Jack is still recovering from the hallucinogenic-psychoactive-psychedelic-neurotoxin that succubus had injected into jacks bloodstream when she bit him”  
Now unless u have found a cure then don't let me stop on your way back to your lab"  
Ianto heads back to jacks bunker he meets Toshiko on the way she tells Ianto "he is sleeping quietly right now I gave him a sedative  
"Tosh can you answer Jack's doctor's hand it’s wheezing. “Ianto asked "really Ianto, you sure the hand is wheezing "toshiko asked "yes gosh I'm sure why?”  
"Oh nothing just that my friend is coming they will be here within 1 minute" "tosh why one minute" "oh Ianto relax"  
Well since you aren't going to be any help Toshiko I am going to sit with Jack" 

wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing

Jack pov  
"NNNNOOOO IANTO NNNNOOO. I-I'm s so so sorry. You were never supposed to die like this" jack cried out as reached for Ianto only to find him already dead  
"Jack focus on the sound of my voice" a voice that he knew couldn't be real but unable to resist because maybe just maybe he could save this Ianto or live with Ianto in this dream world forever.  
He noticed that he felt a warm hand stroking his hair and leaned into it hoping it was real it was as he opened his eyes he saw something that couldn't possibly be real It was his Ianto leaning over him warm and safe

wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing wheezing

Tosh pov  
She couldn't. Believe it she was finally going to meet other people who knew her friend her confident her sister River song  
The Tardis appears the hand stops ringing and the doors open  
"Hello sweetie" River song Said  
River Hi, so what do I owe this amazing surprise?  
Sorry that sounded mean well let me get my boss his boyfriend and we can be of if that's okay" Tosh said hurriedly as another cry reached her ears  
River raised her eyebrow "long story "Tosh said in response to the question in rivers eyes

"Well I need go grab Ianto, can you prep the Tardis medical bay Jack got injected with a hallucinogenic-psychoactive-psychedelic-neurotoxin from a succubus who bit him.  
River looked worried about Jack "should be up and about." "Normally yes but that succubus had its neurotoxin altered to affect just Jack.  
Well then I will ready the medical bay. While you fetch both Ianto and Jack" river said  
Tosh replied "sure let me get them right away."  
Tosh heads to the bunker knocking before entering "Ianto I known someone who can help but we need to get him to the entrance of the hub or at least out of this bunker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood some time season one

"Well I need go grab Ianto can you prep the tardis medical bay Jack got injected with a hallucinogenic-psychoactive-psychedelic-nuerotoxin from a scubus who bit him.  
River looked worried about Jack "shouldnbe up and about." "Normally yes but that sucubus had its nerotoxin altered to affect just Jack.  
well then I will ready the medical bay.while you fetch both Ianto and Jack" river said  
Tosh replied "sure let me get them il her right away."  
Tosh heads to the bunker knocking before entering "Ianto I known some o. Who can help but we heed to get him to the vented of the hub or at least out of this bunker."

Indris Pov  
well that's one couple we need to find the winchesters Casteil might be able to help but then again they might be busy.

River can you think of anither way tohelp jack

Maybe but we need to know what the hallucinogenic-psychoactive-psychedelic-nuerotoxin is causing Jack to experience.  
These things are created to torture and destroy the person infected by going after what they hold most dear so Jack is probably watching Ianto get taped and killed in every painful way possible.

Wait is sammantha Carter or Helen magus near byvthen we could see what he is experiencing 

Jack pov  
"NNNNOOOO IANTO NNNNOOO. I-I'm s so so sorry. You were never supposed to die like this" jack cried out as reached for Ianto only to find

him already dead "Jack focus on the sound of my voice" a voice that he knewn couldn't be real but unable to resist because maybe just maybe he could save this Ianto or live with Ianto in this dream world forever.  
He noticed that he felt a warm hand stroking his hair and leaned into it hoping it was real it was as he opened his eyes he saw something that couldn't possibly be real It was his Ianto leaning over him warm and safe. Jack focus you where bitten by a scubus who injected you with a hallucinogenic-psychoactive-psychedelic-nuerotoxin You are being forced to live your worst memories and darkest fears. I'm so very sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry about the long break I had finals

Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of crossovers

Winchester point of view  
Cas's Pov  
Cas ca's I need your help cas  
Indris nice to see you how can I help  
Cas really. I need to know how many people you can transport to Cardiff  
Cause I need to you to get the Winchesters as well as Percy Jackson his girl friend annabell chase.  
Helen magnus and samamtha Carter and   
and Ziva david and coulson's boyfriend. Clint and Lady Sif

Please oh and hurry Cas. We need to also find the doctor cause if all else falls he can fall Jack down.

Sure indris

Cheyenne mountain.  
Sam's point of view  
Hi Sam ca's appears with a pop  
Ow Sam what's with the Zat. Cas Sam starts  
Oh Hi teal'c. sorry am I interrupting something, cause I need a huge favor

Cas you can not just pop in here this is a high security base. IKNOW Sam sorry But I am being sent all over creation at request of Indris to save jack who jot bitten by a scubus so. Back to the favor I need the tokra mind projecting thought device, 2 Zats, Teal'c and the strongest sedative you have that will affect you and your friend Cassandra as well as you and the rest of SG-1 past and present  
to save Jack harkness and naturally save the world.  
Okay you have 2hours to get every thing and come back if your ready before call me at this number.

Old City


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of crossovers

Winchester point of view  
Cas's Pov  
Cas ca's I need your help cas  
Indris nice to see you how can I help  
Cas really. I need to know how many people you can transport to Cardiff  
Cause I need to you to get the Winchesters as well as Percy Jackson his girl friend annabell chase.  
Helen magnus and samamtha Carter and  
and Ziva david and coulson's boyfriend. Clint and Lady Sif

Please oh and hurry Cas. We need to also find the doctor cause if all else fails he can calm Jack down.

Sure indris


	7. Chapter 7

Cheyenne mountain.  
Sam's point of view  
Hi Sam ca's appears with a pop  
Ow Sam what's with the Zat. Cas Sam starts  
Oh Hi teal'c. sorry am I interrupting something, cause I need a huge favor

Cas you can not just pop in here this is a high security base. IKNOW Sam sorry But I am being sent all over creation at request of Indris to save jack who jot bitten by a scubus so. Back to the favor I need the tokra mind projecting thought device, 2 Zats, Teal'c and the strongest sedative you have that will affect you and your friend Cassandra as well as you and the rest of SG-1 past and present  
to save Jack harkness and naturally save the world.  
Okay you have 2hours to get every thing and come back if your ready before call me at this number.


End file.
